Eternal Darkness
by Malonlon
Summary: Zim finds out he's a defective. He retreats to Planet Dirt in secret. But on the Massive, there are problems between a Tallest and her small daughter.Featuring Katrina,my OC, in a totally diffrent personality. Also my other oc's: Konkoa & Zeka. ZATR
1. Beginning

**After 5 years on Earth, Zim was getting tired of it and thought he would never doom' it. **

**He decided that when the Tallest finally sent a transmission to him.**

**(Flash Back)**

**Zim was working in his lab testing on a mongoose. The computer beeped and told him the Tallest were coming in. Zim was a bit shocked as they usually never called him. He pressed a purple button on his pad and watched the transmission.**

**Red: Zim, we have something to tell you.**

**Purple: This is a recording. We are far away. You cannot call back as we have cut off your signal.**

**Red: You are banished from Irk for causing it so much suffering! You will stay on that rock your on till you DIE! HEAR ME! DIE!**

**(End of Flashback)**

**It was then he realized it was all a trick. Everyone was right. The Tallest did lie to him. Zim didn't know why he didn't see it before. Skoodge, Tak and all the others were telling the truth, he just refused to listen.**

**A week after the transmission, Zim was packing up to leave. He got all of his weapons and such in a small compartment he made, and the base looked empty and deserted.**

**Gir was on the floor, somehow realizing they were leaving. "Where we goin'?" He asked timidly. Zim just looked at Gir in a strange way, then quickly told him, "We need to leave, Gir. This is not a real mission. We shouldn't be doom'ing this pitiful ROCK." **

**Gir looked a little sad and looked out the window watching a squirrel. "Where we gonna go?"**

**Zim sighed and pressed a red button, turning off the base leaving it in darkness. He sighed.**

"**I don't know, Gir."**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Zim walked out of his house, dragging Gir by the antenna as his voot was lowering to him. Dib was standing there quickly taking pictures going insane. "HA! This is proof of your existence, Zim!" He claimed waving the camera. Dib saw that Zim didn't plunge after him and break the camera. **

"**Hey! Hey I'm talking to you, Zim!"**

**Zim ignored him and climbed in the voot along with Gir. "Where are you going! To your home planet!" Dib yelled at Zim. **

**Zim was pissed at what he said, "I don't have a home planet!" And shot Dib with a laser, knocking the camera out of his hand as it broke on the sidewalk. Dib's hand bled violently as Zim set off.**

**OOOO**

**Zim and Gir had been in space for a week. The Tallest thought he had gotten their recording or he died, as Zim never showed up at the Massive yelling and asking what kind of joke it was. They were satisfied, but deep down, guilty.**

**20 years later**

**Soon Irk cared less for Zim. They barley noticed he was gone, but had new problems.**

**There was a new Tallest now; Katrina. Her green eyes her remarkably sharp as she barked orders. Many thought she was a Meekrob, disguised to ruin the Irken Empire.**

**But she was an Irken all right; and was a far better ruler than all the Tallest in Irken history. Soon 45 new planets were added to the Armanda, and the population of Irk tripled. Many aliens feared her, and those who stood up to her, ended up fighting their last war.**

**She had heard of this Zim', and was amused on how such a small little Irken could cause so much trouble. **_He's exiled,_** She thought, looking out the window watching ships pass. **_He won't ruin my planet._

**Katrina had a daughter, Zeka. She wanted her to be the next Tallest, but Zeka was extremely small, just an inch then Skoodge.**

**And that disappointed her. **_I can't have a little thing for a daughter! _**So Katrina simply didn't pay much attention to Zeka.**

**MEANWHILE**

**Zim had heard about the new Tallest. He didn't pay much attention. Zim had his own underground base at Planet Dirt, safe from any Irken or alien. He didn't want anything to do with the Irkens, and as far as he was concerned; they didn't want anything to do with him. He stayed in his lab most of the time, using old parts from ships he would find and create amazing weapons and equipment.**

**Gir was with him, too. The little unit usually broke the things and was completely useless; but Zim didn't mind. He enjoyed having Gir as his companion. **

**Zeka's POV**

**I was in my room, looking at myself in a full-length mirror. I hated myself for being so small. People always thought I lied when I said I was Tallest Katrina's daughter. They taunted me and said I was too small, and I stopped being proud having Tallest Katrina for a mother.**

**She thought very highly of herself and hated rejects like me. I mostly stayed in my room and waited for dinner, looking out my window seeing the cruisers dodge their way around the Massive. **

**It was that day when I had it and ran away.**

**Katrina, as I called her, was scolding me for having such a stunted height. I listened sulking with hate burning in my eyes.**

"**You'll never amount to ANYTHING! Tiny ones like you usually die before reaching 12,000 years! Taller ones like me; however; have a benefit! We always live longer than ones like you!"**

**I wanted to tear off my antenna and become deaf forever.**

"**Your damn growth spurt just wasn't enough! You're just like an ordinary Irken! The only _good _thing about you is your green-eyed! Green eyes run well in the family! At least you have _some_ honor!"**

**I exploded and screamed back at her.**

"**WELL SO WHAT IF I'M SMALL! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I'M RUNNING AWAY, HEAR ME! I'LL JOIN THE ALIENS AND FIGHT AGAINST MY OWN PLANET!"**

**Katrina was about to attack when I took off. She had a hover pad connected to her PAK, and hovering/running isn't very fast. I was very agile and jumped in an extra pod before she could even see the last of me.**

**In my pod, I set a course for planet Dirt. I would be able to hide there, maybe. She wouldn't find me. Irk stopped using that planet years ago, I thought.**


	2. Bitch Slap

A/N: I'd just like to say that this is the story I'm mostly going to be working on. Just a comment! Also, if you're stupid and haven't noticed by now, in this fic Katrina is an annoying bitch that likes to cause misery to her daughter and random people she hates. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The escape pod I was in was going so fast that I thought I was going to get sucked in a wormhole. (Ships are sucked into wormholes when they go too fast) I typed in a few things on my pad, and my screen showed Katrina's 'personal' ship speeding toward mine. _I didn't think she'd follow me_, I thought to myself chuckling a bit. I guessed she wouldn't care about me running away and never coming back.

ON DIRT

Zeka quickly ran through the large amounts of trash and broken ships through Dirt. It was such a huge wasteland, that it would take Katrina years to find her. For such a small size, Zeka could run extremely fast.

Eventally, she found a ditch and quickly slid in. It was a very tiny cavern that would only fit her. There was a small bar of light shining in her dark green eyes. Zeka closed then and listened, her anntena perked up as high as they could go. (Hers were much longer than a normal Irken's)

Footsteps. Zeka could hear gaurds with heavy armor pass by, weapons in hand. Some were yelling the Irken language toward their mates, and others were blasting piles of garbage. Suddenly, she heard her mother's shreiking voice.

"Are you done yet! It's not that hard to find a little undergrown shrimp!"

Zeka quickly opened her eyes and saw Katrina's green hovering shoes through the patch of light. Another pair of feet, possibly a guard, was right in front of her. "We can't find your daughter, My Tallest." He said in a rather scared voice.

"WADDYA MEAN you can't find her! You're probaly just not looking hard enough! For the love of Irk what do you think I pay you for!" (Told ya she was a bitch)

The guard dug his left foot into the moulded sand. (Can sand mold?) "We've looked everywhere," He said quickly. Zeka could tell it was a lie. You couldn't search a huge planet like this in just a few minutes, let alone looking in every possible crack.

Katrina moaned, "_Dammit_. Okay, just go on the ship."

"But what about y-"

"I didn't tell you to question me! GET ON THE FUCKING SHIP!"

The guard quickly ran past her, as the others did, startled a bit. Zeka wondered why Katrina would stay behind. She would soon find out.

Before Zeka could move, two fingers came into the ditch and grabbed onto her antenna, roughly pulling her out cutting her left cheek.

Zeka gasped in horror. Her mother was holding her by the anntena still, her eyes narrowing in anger and twitching slighty. "You must be completely stupid to think," She said coldly, "That I couldn't see you."

"Let me go," Zeka muttered quietly, wincing in pain as blood dribbled down her face. Katrina chuckled at this respone. "Not likely," She said in her icy voice again. She put Zeka down, then thrusted her only daughter by the neck, holding her up so their eyes were equel. She smirked as Zeka tried to sqerm away. "You just never give up," She said calmy. "Just like your fool of a father."

Katrina did have a husband once. No one really knew what happened to him. Usually, when someone pisses her off, they end up 'disappearing'. Zeka could barley remember him, but he was at least _kind_ to her, unlike this bitch.

As Katrina ranted on about her father being stupid and such, Zeka tried not to listen. She notied Katrina barley blinked.

"-Damn stupid, too! Do you know how many fucking years it took him to tell me that-"

_Here we go again,_ Zeka thought and rolled her eyes. Katrina noticed her daughter wasn't listening.

"DAMN IT!" She shouted, her grip tighting on Zeka's throat. "You'll always stay the same!" She kept sqeezing tighter and tighter until Zeka could barley breath. _What the hell is she trying to do, kill me!_

Without thinking, one of her anntena quickly shot up and whipped Katrina in the eye. The female Tallest dropped Zeka quickly, rubbing her eye and groaning in pain. A guard ran up to her. He was going to grab Katrina and escort her to the voot, when she waved him off.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S OVER THERE, THE LITTLE WRENCH WHIPPED ME! GET HER, DAMMIT!" (If I killed Katrina now, the story would suck -- I just wanna kill her SO BAD!)

Zeka ran through the massive stacks of shit again, this time about a dozen guards chasing her with electrical slave-weapons in their hands. She quickly slid onto a metal platform. Unlike all the others things on Dirt, this place was…. Unharmed and clean. Zeka saw a small red button by her foot. Full of curiosity, she pressed it.

A/N: Sorry for such a horrible chapter! Gir's gonna be in the next one…


	3. The HideOut At Dirt

A/N: Get ready to see a lot of familiar faces….

Zeka's POV

The platform was going down; that's all I could make out. Everything was pitch-black until I entered a small cavern. As the touched the floor, I stepped off and looked around. The cave was extremely out of shape. Rusted metal covered parts of the walls, contaminated water was flooding in a small corner, and the light that kept the place lit looked as if it was going to break or go out any second.

Not wasting a minute, I quickly jumped off the platform and just stared at my surroundings for a while longer. Then, I heard a starange whirring sound. I looked behind me and saw a unit and a smeet. A weird, crappy unit, and a dead Irken baby It seemed like. It was cradled on the unit's head, a rather dull look in her completely dark purple eyes. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, as it had eyelashes, but no curl in the anntena.

"Uhhh…Hi…" I said rather stupidly.

"ELLIE!" The unit screamed loudly. He poked the smeet on the head. Suddenly, silver shines appeared in her eyes, and one was moving strangly like a compass. "GIR!" She screamed and poked the robot.

(Not in Zeka's POV anymore, I'm getting lazy :P)

Zeka stared at the two. They both just freaked the hell out of her. Oddly, she watched the smeet fall off the unit and landing flat on her face. She got up without a scratch, and Zeka just stared. The girl's left eye was still moving like a compass, and she had no PAK.

"Hiya, Irken. I'mma Ellie."

Zeka muttered, "Uh…Hi…"

The smeet smiled cheesly. She started to wall down a dank hallway carved out of the cave walls. The unit, 'Gir', followed close behind. Zeka thought she had no choice but to go with them.

The hallway felt like an endless maze. _I bet Ellie doesn't even know where she's going,_ Zeka thought misribly, watching the duo turn left. Finally, then appeared at a rusted old metal door. Gir busted it open, and hopped inside. The smeet followed merrily. Zeka walked it and was greeted with sevreal stares.

In front of her were a strange band of Irkens and aliens. Two tall Irkens with red and purple eyes were standing up, in the back of an old-looking desk. Two other tall girls with by them, as well. (Gold and Silver) The first had goldish eyes and sticking-upish gold hair to her chin. (Sort of like Tak's) The other had longer, white hair down to her waist. She ahd curious silver eyes. In front of the desk, were two Vortians. The first was a male with yellow eyes wearing goggles. (Lard Nar) The second was a female with violet eyes, a black dress, black goggles draped around her neck, and anntena down to her ankles. She had a strange tube in her hand. (Konkoa) There was also a floating purple cone (Shloonktapooxis), and a smaller Irken about Zeka's size in bewteen of the taller ones. (ZIM!)

Ellie walked up to the Vortians. They're eyes fixed on her. Zeka felt extremely uncomfortable. She walked up to the old desk.

"Who…are you?" The red-eyed one asked. Zeka thought the voice strangly familiar. She looked up at the both of them. _Holy shit they're Tallest Red and Purple!_

"Zeka," The fightened Irken mumbled. "Zeka 545." (In my fic, Irkens have number last names to tell what family they're form. Don't ask.)

"YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF KATINA!" The purple one shouted one annoyingly, and everyone jumped since it was so quite. The goldish female whacked him on the head. "Your going to get us killed!" She hissed at him.

The cone snickerd slighly then stopped, looking nervously at the tube the girl Vortian was threating him with. Zeka noticed all the aliens in this room had one thing in commen: A thick scar running across their face. Well, except for the Gold-ish girl, the Vortians, the floating cone, the smaller Irken her size, and Ellie. The taller ones seemed to have the smallest marks. "Is this true?" Red asked.

"Um, yes." Zeka said uncomfortably. She began to bite her lower lip. It was a habit when she was scared or nervous. Red glared at her, and Purple had a dark circle under his eye from the girl he was fighting with.

"I see," Muttered Red. Zeka guessed he was nervous, since she had the power to have him killed. He quickly snapped his fingers at the Vortians. "Tie her down!" He commanded.

Suddenly, the duo jumped on Zeka. The boy was holding her down while the girl got out her long tube. "Now!" She heard Purple yell. The girl clicked a button on her tube, and it turned into a long, light-saber-ish whip. She turned up a small panel on the side and it turned thicker. Zeka shreiked as the weapon came hurling at her head and knocked her out.

A/N: A bit short, I was expecting it to be longer. Zim didn't get much of a roll here, sorry. I'll try next time

0. Well, next chapter features Konkoa. Yup…I'm goin to bed.


End file.
